


A Ghost

by TalonDick



Series: Repentance AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Gen, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Repentance AU, a little vague, but you can figure out what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonDick/pseuds/TalonDick
Summary: There are rumors of a ghost who lives in a house by the cemetery. He never comes out. And only one man visits.





	A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Based on AU chattering with some friends. It’s somewhat vague, but I’m sure you can piece together what happened… DO NOT even THINK of this as J**Dick, nasties.

Stories tell of a ghost who haunts the house on the hill, and the man who visits him. He keeps to himself and rarely wanders outside the door. Ever so quiet, some forget the ghost exists...

Bullshit, Jason thought. Leave it to the locals to come up with some wild urban legend like that.

Jason knew the truth. He was the man who came and went. There was no ghost who haunted the house. At least, not in the sense everyone thought.

He walked up the steps- the same steps it'd been for the past hundredish years- and raised a hand to push open the door. It was always unlocked. There was no reason for it to be otherwise.

Jason stepped inside and closed the door after him. Everything was dusty, as it had been the last time he was here.

Even after all these years... Dick was still a mess. After the fallout with Bruce, he had shut himself out from everyone, save for Jason. And only Jason because he didn't give Dick a choice.

He had been captured by the Court, molded into their perfect Gray Son. Dick wasn't himself, they had all reminded him after it happened. He was under their brainwashing, their control.

Jason continued his way down the hall, into the main living space where he would always find his brother.

He expected to find golden eyes glazed over, glued to the television screen which would be playing a home video of some kind. 

The TV screen was running, but the former talon was nowhere in sight. Jason looked back and forth, but Dick wasn't anywhere that he could see.

"Hello, Dick? I'm here!" He called out, but there was no response.

Where could he be? Jason swore, if Talia had come in here to belittle him again and Dick had gone nuts...

Although, there were no signs of battle or struggle throughout the house. This was peculiar. The chances that he had actually left on his own will were very, very slim. 

But then Jason remembered the full story, and he knew exactly where he was.

Stories tell of a ghost who haunts the house on the hill, and the man who visits him. He keeps to himself and rarely wanders outside the door. Ever so quiet, some forget the ghost exists... Until he happens upon the graves of those he killed, and his wails fill the night.

Jason heard the sobs start soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more coming soon, depending how I feel about writing. Hopefully this isn't too terrible!


End file.
